Conventionally, a panel bender for performing a bending process for a plate form work has been known, as disclosed in Japanese Examined Patent Publication (Kokoku) No. 61-103625.
The above-mentioned panel bender is designed to feed a work, which is transported in front of a main body of a bender, toward the main body of the bender by means of a pusher mechanism. The main body of the bender is fixed on a floor.
In the conventional panel bender, a bending process is performed for one portion at one process step. Therefore, when the bending process is performed for a plurality of portions of one work, it becomes necessary to position the work for each completion of the bending process. This results in a long period required for bending a single piece of the work and thus in low productivity.